


I Wanna See You Strut, Strut, Strut

by zams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And A Little Fluff To Top It Off, Blow Jobs, But Harry Loves It, Cheeky And Teasing Louis, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis drags Harry clothes shopping and decides to have a little ~fun in the dressing room. </p><p>
  <em>If Harry weren't so turned on that he can barely think straight, he'd stay right where he is, because Louis never sounds that needy without an ulterior motive. As it is, though, Harry's up and moving before he realizes what he's doing is a very bad idea that's probably going to get him into trouble.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna See You Strut, Strut, Strut

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **Taylor** and **Alissa** for beta'ing. Unfortunately not Brit-picked, but I tried my best. Title from "Strut" by Adam Lambert.

**

Shopping with Louis is a lesson in Harry's self control. 

It's a lesson he's sure he's going to fail.

It's not his fault, though. Does Louis really think Harry will be immune to him modeling the tight shirts and low-riding leather trousers, strutting around and posing in the dressing area, coyly asking Harry if he likes what he sees? Or when he bites his lip, frowning thoughtfully in the mirror and inspecting his arse, and asks Harry if there are any pant lines?

Fucking tease.

By the time Louis' trying on his fourth outfit, Harry's already aching and hot, jacket covering his groin, and daydreaming of ripping those damn leather trousers off Louis and fucking him into the floor right there in the dressing room. 

Harry's hand drops between his legs, rubbing his cock through his jeans as his fantasy gets hotter, and then suddenly, his eyes widen as he realizes what he's doing, and he sits up, looking around wildly as his heart pounds.

 _Fuck_.

Slinking back down in the seat, Harry rubs a hand over his flushed face. Goddamn Louis. He can't believe he let himself go like that, ready to wank off in plain view of anyone who happened to come in the dressing area. 

This is _all Louis' fault_.

He's never been like this, so out of control and horny all the fucking time. Harry's favorite sex has always been the slow and gentle kind, with sweet words and tender kisses, but Louis is something else. He does things that make Harry lose his mind, release something in him that makes him need to dominate and possess. Harry's not quite sure how he feels about that. It's exciting, but a little scary, too.

"Harry?"

The unexpected sound makes him jerk. "What?" he answers, clearing his throat. 

"I'm having trouble getting these trousers off." There's a pause, then a quiet, "Will you help me?"

Harry swallows hard, thinking fuck, fuck, fuck. There's no way he can go in there and help Louis wiggle out of those should-be-illegal leather trousers. No way in hell. "I..."

"Please?" Louis says, sounding pathetic.

If Harry weren't so turned on that he can barely think straight, he'd stay right where he is, because Louis never sounds that needy without an ulterior motive. As it is, though, Harry's up and moving before he realizes what he's doing is a very bad idea that's probably going to get him into trouble.

"Okay, Louis," he says. "Open the door and let me in."

The lock clicks before Harry even finishes his sentence. Stepping forward, Harry pushes it open, and then an arm shoots out, fingers fisting in his shirt and roughly tugging him inside the dressing room.

He _oomphs_ as he's pushed against the wall, unable to move, and Louis closes the door, locking it behind him.

"Louis?" he says, looking at him in confusion. 

Louis smirks, plastering his body flush with Harry's, and Harry belatedly realizes that Louis' shirtless, all that deliciously smooth skin visible and making Harry's fingers itch to simply touch.

"You know," Louis says, hands running up Harry's chest and pinching at his nipples through his shirt, "I've always wanted to shag in a dressing room."

Harry just stares, mouth open a little, unable to respond past a gargled sound that's supposed to be a word. Louis fucking played him and Harry, like an idiot, fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

Louis' smirk widens when Harry doesn't respond. "Cat got your tongue, Harry?" he says cheekily, leaning forward and kissing Harry, biting at his tongue before he pulls back. "That's okay; you don't need to talk for this."

With that, Louis slips to his knees, sinfully graceful.

Looking down at Louis kneeling in front of him, Harry thinks he's going to blow his load already. Louis only has those damn leather trousers on (and they're definitely buying them), his tongue poking out of wet, pink lips as he pops the button on Harry's very uncomfortable jeans.

"Louis..." he says, forcing the word out of a dry throat.

"So he can speak," Louis teases, grinning up at him and ignoring Harry’s half-hearted glare. Unzipping Harry's jeans, Louis pulls his dick out, licking his lips. "I guess you liked my little show," Louis says. "But I'm sure you'll like this even more. You'll have to keep quiet so no one hears. Can you do that, Haz? Keep quiet for me?"

Harry nods frantically. He knows this is a bad idea; any moment someone could come in and catch them, but he doesn't care anymore. Adrenaline is flowing through him now, the thought that they're in public turning him on and hitting an exhibition kink that he didn't know he had, and he can’t summon the energy to care about anything else than Louis’ mouth around his cock. The fire alarm could go off and Harry wouldn’t notice.

"Good," Louis says, and he opens his mouth and eagerly swallows Harry's cock, letting him slide right down his throat. Harry smacks a hand over his mouth just in time to muffle his curse, and his knees almost give out at the sudden pleasure. 

Holy fuck, Louis' good at this. Even though Louis sucked him off not even two hours ago when they were at home, his dick has no problem with it happening again. Louis teased him before, keeping him on edge and so close that he thought he’d parse out by the time he finally got to come.

Not now.

Now, Louis is not wasting any time, sucking and licking his dick enthusiastically. It's wet and sloppy and filthy, and Harry's never seen anything as gorgeous as Louis on his knees with his lips stretched around his dick. One hand's jacking the base while the other cups his sac, aiming to make Harry come in an embarrassingly short time.

Unable to stop it, Harry’s hips start moving, pushing his dick further in Louis' mouth, as he gets closer and closer to the edge. He needs to touch Louis – he _has_. Dropping his hands down, Harry runs his hands through Louis' hair, whispering, "Lou," before he bites his lip. Harry likes to be loud, and it's taking all his self-control to swallow down all the noise he wants to make.

It's good, so, so good, and Harry loves it and Louis and this shouldn't be as hot as it is, and really, Harry can't possibly last. "Louis, Louis," Harry whispers urgently, tugging on Louis' hair, and then he's coming, Harry’s orgasm crashing over him and his body tensing as he releases into Louis' welcoming mouth. 

Louis moans as he swallows Harry’s come, as eager as always which Harry finds ridiculously hot, and when Harry’s finished, Louis lets Harry’s cock slide out of his mouth with such an obscene wet _pop_ that Harry flushes. His head drops back on the dressing room wall with a dull thud, hand falling to his side as he leans against the wall and breathes heavily in the aftermath. When he looks down at Louis, Harry sees him sitting back on his heels, smirking and looking entirely too pleased with himself.

“Feel good, babe?” he asks, tucking Harry’s sensitive, spent dick back in his pants and nuzzling at his crotch once he zips and buttons his jeans. "It looks like it did."

Harry can’t muster the energy to glare at him.

Louis stands up, and Harry’s eyes immediately flicker to his groin, seeing a definite bulge there. Despite the pleasant lethargy he’s feeling, Harry really wants to return the favor. He reaches for Louis and pulls him close, Louis draping himself all over Harry. Cupping Louis' arse, Harry squeezes and rubs, feeling Louis' confined hard on pressing into his belly. "Such a fucking tease, Lou," Harry breathes into Louis' ear, smiling when he feels Louis shiver. 

"I know." Louis' insistently pushes against Harry and tangles his fingers in Harry's hair. "Harry, please," he says, never patient.

Trailing his fingertips up and down Louis' spine, Harry kisses and licks along Louis' neck. "What do you want, love?"

"Just kiss me, Haz," Louis says, sounding wrecked already. "Kiss me and then take me home and fuck me."

"Yes, yes. Of course, babe," Harry agrees immediately, taking Louis' mouth in a deep kiss. Louis always gets what he wants because it's invariably what Harry wants, too. "I love you. God, I love you so much, Lou." The words burst out of Harry, right across Louis' lips. 

Louis smiles so wide his eyes crinkle at the corners. "I love you, too." The smile slides into a smirk as Louis hooks his fingers on Harry's belt loops and tugs. "Now _c'mon_."

Louis' always like that, so eager and demanding, and it drives Harry mad. But as Harry watches Louis bend over to pick up his shirt, tossing Harry a wink over his shoulder and wiggling his arse, he knows he wouldn't have it any other way.

**  
 **END**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend that it's totally plausible that no one caught them, yeah? More fun that way. :)


End file.
